LAB USE ONLY: To study protein breakdown and glucose turnover using infusion of 14C-leucine and 3H-glucose. The effect of insulin infusion on glucose metabolism is studied using euglycemic clamp technique and Bergman Minimal Model. Whether supraphysiologic insulin doses can reverse protein breakdown in cancer patients and its explanation in terms of improved glucose metabolism is to be investigated.